


Elliot Enchanted

by InuyashaHigurashi01



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyashaHigurashi01/pseuds/InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is an unfortunate young man who had the "gift" of obedience cast on him by the fairy Lucinda. Now Elliot is on a quest to break the curse, and maybe fall in love with the handsome prince Char on the way. Male Ella! Warning this is a yaoi! If a male on male story isn't in your interest don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elliot Enchanted

Elliot Enchanted

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who took my poll that allowed this story to exist. Just for an extra warning Char is still a male and so this is a Gay story. Now on to the story!

It was known throughout the land of Frell that Lucinda the fairy godmother gave horrible gifts. Sometimes she turned children into to squirrels or other small creatures. There was no exact reason as to why she did it but she did and made many people miserable while she was at it. But she had never cast a spell as horrible as she did on the fateful day of Elliot's birth. 

You see Elliot did not get turned into any kind of small creature nor was he changed in appearance at all. However in many peoples minds it would have been a much better fate then what had befallen poor Elliot. Because you see Elliot had accidentally gave Lucinda an idea. One that she got after he through up on her and then wouldn't stop crying. The idea that turned into Lucinda's gift and later into Elliot's curse was that he should always be obedient. He had no choice but to follow orders and for a while this made Elliot quit miserable. 

Until one day that was followed by a strange series of events. Events that would change Elliot's life forever. And that my friends is where our story begins.


End file.
